warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Warrior/Alleg After
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Willowstar - mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Leafheart - brown tom with white paws and tail tip Medicine Cat: Addertooth - dark brown tom with long fangs and blazing amber eyes Apprentice: Bluepaw Warriors: Tigerstripe - dark brown she-cat Briarheart - brown she-cat Apprentice: Nettlepaw Ashwhisker - gray tabby tom Applemoon - pale ginger she-cat Apprentice: Streampaw Paledapple - light gray tom with white flecks Goldenflash - gray she-cat with a darker muzzle and white paws Sycamoreshade - broad shouldered brown tom Feathersky - gray-and-white tom with a fluffy tail Apprentice: Emberpaw Brightdawn - thin-striped tabby she-cat Acornsong - grayish-pink tom with a limp paw Cherrywhisker - bright red she-cat with white legs and tail tip Plumleaf - smoky gray tom Apprentices: Streampaw - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes Emberpaw - dark tortoiseshell tom Nettlepaw - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Queens: Freckleheart - brown mottled she-cat (mother to Badgerkit, black-and-white she-kit, Foxkit, russet she-kit, Hawkkit, brown tom, and Wolfkit, tortoiseshell tom) Lionfang - brown-and-ginger tabby she-cat Elders: Sorrelwish - gray she-cat Braveclaw - dark gray she-cat with shredded ears Cinderlight - gray-and-white she-cat with twinkling yellow eyes the color of dawn ShadowClan Leader: Dapplestar - tortoiseshell-and white she-cat Deputy: Ivystorm - brindled tortoiseshell she-cat Medicine Cat: Splashstorm - black she-cat with white splotches and brown eyes Warriors: Whitefur - white tom Birdfrost - brown-and-white she-cat with narrow face Apprentice: Dovepaw Frogfang - mottled dark brown tom Snowthorn - sandy colored she-cat Willowpelt - lean tabby tom Apprentice: Flamepaw Smoketail - black she-cat with a fluffy tail Owlheart - grayish-brown she-cat Duskpool - thin-striped brown tabby tom Apprentice: Marshpaw Myra - gray-and-black she-cat Nightfleck - mottled gray tom Apprentices: Flamepaw - ginger tabby tom Dovepaw - white tom Marshpaw - brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat Queens: Cloverfur - light brown she-cat with cream patches (mother to Goldenkit, golden-brown tabby she-cat, and Honeykit, cream tom) Elders: Cinderstep - black tom Houndheart - tortoiseshell tom with a long tail RiverClan Leader: Froststar - white-and-gray tabby she-cat Deputy: Jayclaw - gray tom Medicine Cat: Laurelfoot - brown she-cat with a kink in her tail Mackerelfin - silver-and-black tom Warriors: Dapplepelt - cream tom with a white underbelly Redtooth - golden she-cat Apprentice: Cedarpaw Mintflight - smoky tom Maplewhisker - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with heterochromatic blue and amber eyes Morningwind - pinkish-gray tom with faint white streaks across his pelt Apprentice: Graypaw Pebblewing - gray she-cat Cloudface - gray tom Icethorn - white-and-gray she-cat Elders: Mallowflower - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with hearing loss Fernpuddle - tortoiseshell tom with white paws Stormshine - dark ginger she-cat with one blind eye Leafcloud - brown-and-ginger tom with a limp paw WindClan Leader: Tansystar - golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Vixengorse - white tom with red patches Medicine Cat: Thistleshade - dark gray tom Apprentice: Deerpaw Warriors: Cinderwhisker - lean pale gray she-cat Crouchclaw - skinny sandy tom Cherrystream- bright red she-cat with ginger paws Apprentice: Pearpaw Patchbush - white tom with black patches Ivyberry - tortoiseshell she-cat Sleektail - sleek brown she-cat Mossleaf - ginger she-cat Apprentice: Applepaw Wolfstorm - gray-and-white tom Apprentice: Darkpaw Hollypelt - brown-and-black she-cat Gorsestride - spiky gray she-cat with yellow eyes Mistberry - brown tom with silver eyes Queen: Waspclaw - gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Haykit and Frostkit) SkyClan Leader: Wildstar - gray-and-white spiky-furred she-cat Deputy: Thornfoot - stocky dark brown tom Medicine Cat: Iristhorn - brown and white tabby tom Warriors: Lightningclaw - black she-cat with a golden stripe down her face Petalslip - small, pale blue-gray she-cat with a ragged pelt Apprentice: Berrypaw Firepelt - ginger tom Specklefur - black she-cat with brown patches Goldenwisp - golden she-cat Apprentice: Olivepaw Brownclaw - brown tom Snowbriar - white she-cat Dappleflight - tortoiseshell tom Apprentice: Sunnypaw Briarshade - tiny light brown she-cat with a stub for a tail Birchleaf - gray tabby tom Apprentices: Berrypaw - brownish-gray tom with a missing leg (prisoner from WindClan) Olivepaw - tortoiseshell tom Sunnypaw - golden tabby tom Cats Outside the Clan Amelia - white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches Olivia - cream she-cat with a brown face, paws, and tail